Their Meadow
by Thread Magic
Summary: What if Bella had been unable to tell Edward no when he said they'd do things her way? Rate M for the lemon. Be warned.


"**Deal's off," he said abruptly.**

"_**What?**_**" she gasped. "You're backing out? No!"**

"**I'm not backing out Bella. I'll still keep my side of the bargain. But you're off the hook. Whatever you want, no strings attached."**

"**Why?"**

"**Bella, I see what your doing. You're trying to make everyone else happy. And I don't care about anyone else's feelings. I only need **_**you**_** to be happy. Don't worry about breaking the news to Alice. I'll take care of it. I promise she won't make you feel guilty."**

"**But I-"**

"**No. We're doing this your way. Because my way doesn't work. I call you stubborn, but look at what **_**I've**_** done. I've clung with such idiotic obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you. Hurt you so deeply, time and time again. I don't trust myself anymore. You can have happiness your way. My way is always wrong. So." He shifted under her, squaring his shoulders. "We're doing it **_**your way**_**, Bella. Tonight. Today. The sooner the better. I'll speak to Carlisle. I was thinking that maybe if we gave you enough morphine, it wouldn't be so bad. It's worth a try." He gritted his teeth.**

"**Edward, no-"**

**He put his finger to her lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands."**

**His hands were in her hair, his lips moving softly – but very seriously – against hers before she realized what he was saying. What he was doing.**

**There wasn't much time to act. If she waited too long, she wouldn't be able to remember why she needed to stop him. Already, she couldn't breathe right. Her hands were gripping his arms, pulling her tighter to him, her mouth glued to his and answering every unspoken question his asked.**

_**Oh, never mind!**_** Her less noble side exulted. Her head was full of the sweetness of his breath.** Her nobler side was weakening in the face of this onslaught. Her will was starting to give up. Her hands were moving up and down his arms, feeling his build.

His mouth moved away from hers and attacked her neck and collarbone. Bella gasped for breath, but could help the little moan. "Edward..." He chuckled as he placed a long, slow kiss right below her ear.

"Yes, Bella?" He kissed that spot again, and she moaned in response. She tried to catch her breath, but couldn't in the face of his ministrations and his scent. He gently blew into her ear as his hands moved to trace her neck. They continued down, lightly going over her peaked breasts and tracing her sides. He reached the bottom of her shirt and ran his hands over the skin of her stomach. Her stomach quivered in pleasure. He continued to trace patterns on her stomach as his mouth moved.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and left a light trail down her neck. She took a deep breath, before loosening her grip on his arms and moving over his shoulders. His muscles bunched and relaxed under her fingers. She moved her hands down his arms and back up. His mouth went down her neck, before going back up to her face. Again, he gave her one of those kisses that made it so she couldn't think. She barely felt his hands pushing her shirt up. He pulled back and placed a gentler kiss on her jaw. She gasped at the feel of his cold hands on the tops of her breasts. She obediently lifted her arms and he pulled her shirt off.

His hands burned despite their cold temperature as they fondled her breasts. The fabric of her bra was pushed up to give him better access. Her hands moved from his arms to his hair, pulling him tighter to her body. She couldn't catch her breath, and his breathing was erratic as well. She moaned again and suddenly found herself on her back. Edward pulled her arms up over her head before using his other hand to unclasp her bra from behind. Once unhooked, he pulled it all the way off while keeping her hands above her. He lowered his head to her neck again, lightly sucking on it, giving her numerous small hickies. Not long after, he trailed kissed down to her breasts.

Reaching them, he lightly took one in his mouth. Sucking gently, his other hand went down and stroked her thighs. She moaned in response, unable to have any coherent thoughts, let alone say anything. He sucked a little harder and she writhed against him. His fingers traced circles along her thighs, teasing her.

Bella panted, before struggling a bit. He looked up at her in confusion. She gasped for another moment, trying to form articulate speech. His hands had stilled at her interruption.

"You have _way_ too many clothes still on." He chuckled, his hand on her thigh making circles again. He let go of her wrists and she moved her hands to his shirt. Tugging impatiently, she groaned in frustration before he helped out and pulled it off. Her hands moved to graze his muscled chest. She leaned up to do so, before sitting up all the way and pressing their naked chests together. He moaned at the feel of her against him, but it was swallowed by Bella's mouth as she kissed him again. She licked his lips, begging for entry, which he gladly granted. Their tongues entwined with each other while their hands roamed the other's body.

Edward's hand moved down to her legs again, before moving back up to her waist. He wrapped an arm around her and lifted her as he slid her pants off. She let him, and once they were all the way off, turned more and fully straddled him. She pressed her throbbing core to his member, rubbing against him to relieve some of it. The both moaned into each other's mouths before Edward turned her around so that her back was against his chest.

"Edward-"

"Shh," he crooned. He lifted his left hand and cupped her breast, pulling at it, groping it, rubbing it. His right hand went down to her underwear. Pushing aside the material, his cold fingers stroked her hot, moist core. She moaned and pushed against him. His fingers teased her, stroking her, but not entering her. She jerked against his fingers, trying to get him inside her.

"Edward..." she moaned. He lowered his head and sniffed her scent deeply at her neck. He shivered, before attacking it, suckling, kissing, and licking. His hands continued to work magic. Bella moaned in ecstasy, wrapping her arms around his neck behind her. His fingers rubbed against her nub, making her moans increase in volume.

Swiftly, his fingers entered her. She gasped and arched into him. He turned his fingers inside of her, and she was panting from the feeling. He started pumping his fingers into her, causing her to writhe, moan, and gasp in pleasure. His hand continued to squeeze and fondle her breast and his mouth continued it attack on her neck. She pushed against him, trying to meet him at each thrust, before she started shaking.

"Oh, oh, oh...!" Her climax hit her hard and she shook in the after waves of pleasure. Edward slowly pulled his fingers out of her, covered in her essence. Bella was gasping and trying to catch her breath. He picked her up again, and she again straddled him. She leaned her forehead against his, her breath fanning on his face. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent. When they opened again, they were smoldering again.

Before he could do anything, Bella tugged at his pants, a not-so-subtle hint to what she wanted. He complied, letting her removed them. With them, she took his boxers, knowing what she wanted to do before he took over again. Once the clothing was removed, she gently pushed him down. He complied, letting her have her way. Her hands ran over his chest before gripping his member. It was erect, but still very cold, like the rest of him. Blushing, not sure of what she was doing, she started to move her hand up and down. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Her hand moved faster, trying to bring him the same pleasure he brought her. Before he started to climax though, he flipped them, bring her hands above her head again. She groaned in protest, but he swiftly silenced her with a kiss as he removed the last barrier between them.

After they broke apart, she gasped for breath as he brought his forehead against her throat. He breathed in her scent before moving up to look into her eyes again. His were smoldering, while hers were shining with anticipation. He let go of her hands, placed his weight on his own on each side of her head, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" She gave a breathless nod, and his mouth descended on hers as he pushed himself inside of her moist walls. His cold seemed to burn inside her heated core, and she arched into him, her chest brushing his. He pulled out again and thrust back in, gaining gasps of pleasure from the both of them. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped into her. She writhed beneath him, and he let go of the kiss so she could get the much-needed air.

She could feel every touch, every breath, and her body felt hypersensitive and attuned to him. She moaned as he continued his ministrations as well as caressing her body, meeting every one of his thrusts to the hilt. He started to pick up the pace, leaving her behind as she failed to keep of. They were both panting now, though Edward didn't need to breath at all. His more human emotions seemed to take over as he panted for breath, and each fanned the other's face with their breath.

Bella could feel it coming, much faster than the first time. Edward felt it too, increasing his pace so they would come together. After a few breathless moments, each shook with their climax. Though Edward spilled nothing inside of her, he felt the pleasurable release as she was pushed over the edge. Collapsing on top of her, but keeping his weight from crushing her, he pressed his forehead against her temple. She turned her head to the side and gave him a kiss. Slowly, he pulled out of her, turning to the side and pulling her to his chest. Neither had noticed the rain falling until now, but at the moment, neither cared. She rested her head against his chest and made little circles on it. She breathed deeply, both taking in his scent, and getting her heart and breath back under control. His arm was around her shoulders, keeping her snug against his side.

"Mmm. See? My way was better, wasn't it?" Edward chuckled at her, before nodding and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry. It won't happen too often." She huffed, and he squeezed her arm to show he was kidding. She lightly kissed his throat and snuggled into his side some more.

"We should probably get inside before you get too wet." She shook her head sleepily.

"I'm just fine where I am," she muttered.

123456789123456789123456789

AN: This is a dedication to my imouto Kim. Hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: everything belongs to Stephanie, and the print in bold is an excerpt from Eclipse.


End file.
